Blue Helping hands
by Enchanter T.I.M
Summary: It seems a certain couple are having troubles that only Dr. Love can solve...paging Dr. Anders.


**A/n: Another short one by the binders and knives and shepherding cats writer. Cause I do so much better with dialogue short stories, the occasional pwp and non descriptive BBW Hawkes.**

The clinic was sadly empty after a long day of visitors seeking help, but the remaining two patients were by far the most difficult for Anders. "Hawke, you've been fidgeting for over an hour now looking redder than a tomato and Fenris isn't helping… Though the surly grin of his is new."

Fenris growled his usual. "Mage, perhaps it's best we get this over with...I need your help."

Anders only shrugged, ignoring the broody elf. "Yes, yes. Most likely a rash from all that cuddling of yours."

"Oh, if only you knew Anders." Hawke groaned rubbing Fenris hand.

"What was that, Hawke?" Anders looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"OH - uh, if only you had a greater clue?" Hawke wasn't the greatest liar when it come to personal matters, and it made him wonder how he had stayed free all this time.

"Really now, either you two tell me what you need or I swear I will let Justice solve this." Anders crossed his arms looking at them rather tired.

Fenris quietly mumbled something in Arcanuum fixing his gaze on Hawkes generous and magical bosoms.

"What was that Fenris?"

"I can't pleasure Hawke!"

Hawke patted his back in understanding as Fenris sulked face first into her chest.

"...Oh. Well sorry I didn't see that coming. I always assumed with all the energy that mad dog runs on."Anders could barely hold onto his laughter imagining Fenris failing to perform in the bedroom.

"If you laugh I will ask Varric for help, abomination."

"Well knowing is worth it. Still how badly does your...sword not hold up?"

"Well I thought it was the lyrium at first or that I was hurting him."

"You never hurt me, Hawke." Fenris murmured with a hidden pout.

"Yes love, I know. However I did notice there were some nights that," Hawke coughed a little fixing her hair as a distraction. "…were better than others. Maybe it might be me..."

"So you're not asking for a potion to help keep Mr. longsword all sharp and shiny? 'Cause I would be willing to try different potions to find out which one actually works."

Fenris turned his head back at the mage with barely contained annoyance. "It seems I more in the mood when I want to murder annoying abominations who can't seem to simply help us."

"Oho, so you're into the rough kind of love-making. Frankly, I never thought I'd see that, since Hawke is rather shy from all those maker awful butterfly kisses you give her that cause her to giggle like a chantry nun."

"Actually Anders," Hawke was blushing a great deal from check to ample cleavage. "I was hoping you could give me some pointers on how to make it more exciting."

Anders would have looked dumbfounded at this question, but Justice was curiously shouting in agreement with this request, sending him a few choice ideas to 'help'. Smiling in a not so sleazy way, he walked up to the couple holding Hawke's hands. "If I help I need complete assurance from Fenris that he won't tear my heart out."

"Why does that matter, Anders? I don't see how Fenris.." She was cut off as Anders gave his best 'Doctors orders' face. "Fine. We solemnly swear."

"I swear not to kill him immediately."

"Good, now then Hawke." In a quick flash, Anders grabbed Hawke and pulled her up, a good couple feet away facing Fenris, before standing behind her. "Tell me, does Fenris ever touch you like this?"

In a quick display of hand movements that would have made even Isabela proud, Anders tugged on Hawke's blouse and had her breasts in his hands. Hawke let out a squeak, feeling how his warm hands were on her nipples. Fenris jumped up.

"Ah! You swore Fenris." Hawke, trying to act as mediator, moaned out a reply as Anders' fingers glowed blue, tweaking her nipples. "As you can see, I am using a bit of my magic to get Hawke in the mood. The change of temperature helps; you can tell from how her relaterss harden."

Fenris only growled out a response, resuming his seat and taking in Hawke's lust ridden eyes and parted mouth. He felt a unfamiliar pang in his stomach as he watched his woman be handled by Anders, and wondered if this had really been a good idea. Of course, by the way Hawke was shuddering in pleasure, he thought it was almost worth it. Almost, until he noticed Anders' other hand beneath her robes at the apex of her legs.

Anders was busy rubbing the outside of Hawke's panties, trying to keep one hand on her breasts warm while his other hand, with help of Justice, made her clitoris cool. The dual sensations were causing Hawke to thrash in moans.

"You see Fenris, even with your Lyrium the sensation of magic makes her sensitive Magic can make women react in a most pleasurable manner that doesn't involve hearts being ripped out." Hawke shuddered as Anders' finger flicked in opposite directions. "So if you were to allow your Lyrium ghosting effects to lightly caress over her skin, I'm sure you will get a most refined result."

Anders lifted his hands from under her and held his fingers up to his nose. He couldn't help rubbing his erect crotch into her zaftig ass. Justice purred at the feeling. He tasted Hawke on his fingers and knew she was beyond ready and definitely in the mood. It was best to take what he could before it was over.

"Now that Hawke is, more or less, wet from the applications..." Anders gently prodded Hawke to her knees as he walked to the side, springing his cock out in front of Hawke's mouth. "I'll show you how the use of other magic imbued limbs can help."

"Abomination, that is more than enough!" Fenris roared in fury as his chair crashed to the floor.

Anders looked toward the elf, thinking maybe he pushed too far until he noticed the menacing man walk awkwardly with a strained bulge in his leggings. Pushing the healer out of the way, Fenris whipped out his cock and rubbed the tip of it against Hawke's plump lips. Hawke kissed all over his underside, pressing her breasts on his thighs as he lightly held her cheek. Anders felt a little uncomfortable as the two ignored him when in fact he wanted to embarrass them a little.

He felt a twitch in his prick, watching Hawke swallow that glowing monster with such ease. He swore she was going to choke to death.

It wasn't until he felt a soft pair of fingers wrap around him and emit the same warmth that Anders let out a sigh, looking down on Hawke as she suckled on Fenris tip. "You should start alternating the strokes with your tongue with some healing magic. Here, try it on me." Anders gently rubbed his tip on Hawke's cheek coaxing her to turn her head.

Sadly a soft growl and a bright glow from Fenris was given to him in warning before Hawke was scooped up. "I don't think I'm crazy enough for you to do that infront of me." Fenris turned Hawke around gripping her hips as he walked backwards into a chair. "I have to say, despite your way of helping us, I'd feel better knowing Hawke is getting pleasure from this."

"Mmmmmm, maker forbid you stop now." Hawke moaned, settling Fenris at her wet cunny , who was playing with her nipples with his fingers aglow, and pulling Anders closer between her tits. "Normally I'm not one for this sort of act, but you deserve payment for helping me."

Anders felt his legs wobble from the warmth of Hawke's bosom engulf his penis. Even more so as her tongue darted out to suckle his head. Justice was shouting in his head to burrow himself in her mouth as Anders fought the urge to cum in her mouth. If anything, the sound of Fenris pounding into Hawke from below was enough to make him harder. Fenris was biting into Hawke's shoulder making sure to mark his claim while his fingers were ghosting over her clit and gripping her hips. Hawke was moaning around Anders cock as she felt a blue glow warm both her openings.

Anders was close to losing control as Justice took the reins and started deep-throating Hawke with harder thrusts from his hips. "YES, TAKE EVERY BIT OF MY VENGEFUL COCK AND SWALLOW JUSTICE'S APPROVAL!" Anders let it slide since he was too lost in the moment to stop Justice's lust riddled shouts.

Fenris petered out a moan as both hands gripped Hawke's hips and proceed to pound upward harder and faster. This made Hawke lose balance from sucking off Anders, throwing her head back flopping her tits. Anders took this opportunity to fuck the bouncy flesh. His abdomen was tightening as Justice yelled and prepared to let lose his wrath all over her face. He could feel his balls tighten as Fenris let loose a howl, pushing his feet out to trip the mage.

Anders felt his world flip around in a blur as his release was so cruelly denied, just in time to hear Hawke let loose a stream of pleasing moans. Sadly, he also felt a little dejected that he came all over his pants without spending it down Hawke's throat.

"Oh my, Fenris, I didn't know it could feel so good." Hawke purred in his lap.

"We should take up Anders tips now that I know what to do for you. I'll make sure to get ten times better." Fenris pulled his half hard cock out of her, ignoring the angry glare from Anders, who was cleaning up.

"Yes well, as long as you two clean up, I'd like to sleep now." Anders muttered, trying to ignore Justice.

"Ah, yes thank you Anders. I'll be sure to get you a present for this...just next time try to write down the techniques instead of showing us them." Hawke meekly said, realizing Fenris was taking his time smiling and putting her clothes on. "Perhaps some scented lotions?"

"Yes, lotions would make that better." Fenris nuzzled Hawke's neck, tying her shirt in its proper place before lifting her over his shoulder. "I will say thank you mage...although next time we ask for help, I'll make Hawke to bring Barkspawn to keep you in line."

Fenris gave his farewell, patting Hawke on the back as she waved goodbye with a red face. Anders wouldn't say he wasn't happy knowing he had pissed off Fenris by getting Hawke off and having his dick trapped in two out of the three warm places in Hawke that he wanted to be in, but still it was just too bad Justice had to ruin things by taking over.

Well, almost too bad since Justice _did_ manage to steal Hawke's panties, which had her smell still lingering. It was a perfect souvenir to ease him in the next possible three years.


End file.
